Magike
Old English for magic, in the language of the Fólk is 'seid'. Magike is a form of universal sympathy where in that if magike is used then the reverse must happen somewhere (reach an equilibrium). There is a need for equilibrium. That is there is a take and give relationship. It involves someone using a “power”. Using the power upsets the natural balance, as it is using force and not communicating with something. Therefore to restore the balance something else must be taken/given. All magikans need to “chant” when using. The Realms and Mountains refer to "magic" as magike, and the Rikki refer to it as seid. In the Realms it is largely now seen as make believe, religion offers miracles and those claiming to possess magike are ridiculed and seen as fakes. Most magikal ones hide their magike from others, and let the pretence rule that there is no magike. It is a similar attitude to the witchcraft hunts of old Europe. In the Rikki the seid ones are revered, and their numbers are kept low. To ensure that the king and warriors are the ones largely in charge of their fate and people. Seid ones are tolerated who assist the warriors and king, giving advice and guidance, those that are seers (volva) are particularly valuable. The Rikki don't always trust them however. The Mountains harness the magike ones who are healers, above all else. There are numerous types of magike. Healers Those who can use magike to heal others. The downside is that they or another must take on the sickness, pain and injury of the patients however. Some can control who to pass the pain on to, others have no control and others can only take the pain on themselves. They can heal injuries, sickness but by “taking” it, the illness must be given to someone else. It can be given to any “animal” (maybe). The healer must take the illness on themselves and then can pass it on. This can be very dangerous for the healer. A healer must be trained and know how to identify illness and how to “take” it without hurting the patient. Typically herbs are used instead by healers. Not as draining and dangerous as “healing”. Seers Those that can see into the future. However they only see "potential" futures. After reading someone's future they will see each time that persons future changes depending on the path they take. That is they firstly see a future if that person takes a particular path, but they don't know the path they took so can't tell them what path to take. Hence every time they take a path which changes their future the seer sees. This may mean that the seers reading has sent them down the wrong path, or that they never know what to tell or instruct those futures they read. They can not see their own future, and can not predict events, only the futures of individuals. they can “give” someone their future but may “take” the future they were meant or alter their future (take), i.e. “take”the future “given” by saying it. The seer will be “haunted” every time someone they have read changes their future (takes a direction). Lots of training required to recall their insights, not to go crazy and too clearly see into the future. Untrained “seers” may get visions/dreams and not realise it is the future. Future is always vivid, non-specific and random (“seer' has limited ability to define events or what they are trying to see in the future). Takers Those that can take lives (or part thereof life). That is they can take X years from someone. In return the Taker must live those extra years. This is very rare. they take life from animals. Must give their life to live that long, i.e. they must live that long and their body ages so (and their mind). Live a life of pain. They can not die until they have served their time. Very rare, and concentrated effort is required to take life.